1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grooving, threading, and milling tools typically used in metal cutting. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a support structure for securely clamping a cutting insert on a grooving, threading, or milling tool wherein the cutting insert and support structure are fashioned with interlocked surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stability of the cutting insert is a major factor in ensuring accuracy in grooving, threading or milling functions. High speed operation of present day machine tools require that the cutting insert is tightly held to counteract the vibrational forces that can cause the insert to become misaligned with the workpiece.
A popular system, currently used to stabilize an insert, involves clamping the insert on the tool between a support surface and a top clamp member while employing a single fastener to attach the top clamp to the tool. This system locates the insert properly but fails to securely align the top clamp. Examples of this system is found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,286,901 (Eckle), 4,471,675 (Treloar), 4,555,202 (Pondes) and Swedish Patent Number 620,848.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,271,440 and 5,439,039 (both issued to Bradstreet, Jr. et al.) disclose a disposable knife blade having a serrated back bearing surface positioned between a serrated clamp member and a flat support surface. The instant patents are concerned with chipping wood from logs, which inventions have no matching engagement surfaces on the knife blade and the support surface.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,542,794 (Smith et al.), 5,542,795 (Mitchell), U.S. Pat. No. 463,998 (Canada), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,184 (Japan) disclose milling machines wherein cutting inserts are wedged into insert seats. Forces generated during the cutting process would tend to spread the insert seats apart over a period of time.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to disclose a grooving, threading, or milling tool having a cutting insert positioned between a support member and a clamping member as described and claimed in the present invention.